The Rescue
by KingofFlame
Summary: When a former champion of a corrupt military receives a distress call from an old friend, he convinces his current military leaders to rally together to take down the corrupt general gunning for his former champion. The fight is one of righteousness versus corruption, and the Endorian Empire stands ready, but can they prevail or will they fall to the corrupt General?


The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, words, and creation of this story.

A/N: This is a short oneshot-short for most of my short stories-written for the eyes of only those I show this to. For those reading, bear in mind that it is based off characters and not a reflection of any person or views thereof.

This was written by KingofFlame, for my Roblox connections

* * *

-THE RESCUE MISSION-

Corporal KingofFlame, or simply Flame to his close friends stood before his bathroom mirror, with his scarred eyes looking back at him. The cold steel of the razor pushed through the shaving cream on his cheeks and sliced through the brown stubble from nights before.

 _"They will not go for it."_ The thought ran rampant through his mind, bringing about the flashes of memory from wars fought long ago.

Flame pushed his hands through the running water and splashed it onto his face, hoping it could wash away the sacks beneath his eyes. To his right was his phone, and lit up on the screen was a distress message that brought him back to another time.

 _"Kill them."_ Echoed a dark voice in the back of his mind. _"I don't care whether you feel it's right, I want to see their head on the floor. They failed me for the last time, and unless you wish to go the same route, you will kill them for me."_

He shut his eyes, tensing his brow and groaned as the flash of silver lit his memory. Once a Champion for a formerly powerful empire, Flame had been forced into wars where he played a merciless executioner of those that his leader deemed wrong in his own eyes.

His fingers curled on the countertop and his head bowed as the memory of a child's laugh entered his mind. "Rachel," he breathed. His hand moved up over his eyes as his daughter's final moments came to him as a rushed scream. A mother and her child, gunned because he refused his leader.

A friend of his, Sonicya100, recruited him into a new military empire: The Endorian Empire. Here he hoped to make a difference, and to leave his haunted past behind.

Now an old friend, and a former officer recalled his number. They were being held by Jacob, the leader of the now struggling army. Their distress call claimed Jacob was seeking out Flame as well, to settle an old feud, but all he could think of was the officer and his former friend.

He could not lose anyone else to the crazed general. His knuckles grew white as he turned his eyes back to the mirror. "The empire won't do this." A heavy breath fell from his lips. "But I have to try."

An hour later, Flame marched into the training hall of the Endorian Empire, where Emperor Scelus awaited to begin a standard training drill. Two of his generals stood at his side; Sonic to his right, and VieRuz to his left.

"Well, Flame." Sonic turned up a smirk as his half-lidded gaze fell upon him. "You look like Hell washed over. Perhaps go back home and get some sleep? This is just a standard training, you should be at your best."

"Can't sleep," Flame replied. His ashen face turned upon the three leaders and his hands balled up at his sides. "I have a request, and forgive me, I cannot accept 'no'." The Emperor's eyebrow rose and he uncrossed his arms, extending his right towards Flame.

"What kind of request is it, if we cannot deny it?"

"You could, but then I'd do this on my own. I feel it would be best not to…" He bowed his head and his features tensed as the memory of his wife and daughter returned to him. They lay slain in a pool of blood, with 'Emperor Jacob' standing over them. Their blood dripped from his blade.

A scowl drew across his face as he pictured the vivid details; his wife defiled with her daughter forced to witness the heinous act just minutes before her own death. Flame had been shackled, unable to do anything to save his family from the crazed general.

"As you are aware, I was once part of a military organization led by a corrupt general who called himself an emperor as well, but he didn't earn that title. He claimed it through himself." Scelus's nose crinkled on his face, and his arms crossed once more. "I left when I could no longer tolerate his…methods for keeping order."

"Yes we've heard of this," VieRuz stated plaintively. Flame turned his eyes over to the General and he watched the man sway to the right. "You were among the higher ranks, correct?"

"Champion. But that matters little. I may as well have been a grunt, taking blood sacrifices to please a demigod." His final words rolled off his tongue with spite, so much that the energy in the room felt as though a dense fog had overtaken them.

"He slaughtered my wife, my daughter, because I stood up to him in the end." His hands shook violently and his voice started to break. "I had to watch, unable to save them as he took their lives…" The skin folded around his nose, and his heavy eyebrows sank into the middle, pushing up a wrinkle between them. "Everything I thought I was fighting for, everything I joined the military group to fight for was destroyed by a man that thought he was a god."

"I see. I have done some research on this former leader of yours, it appears he is known for fraudulent activity against neighboring countries. Extortion, solicitation and embezzlement are among his smaller crimes." Scelus leaned forward, bending his elbow on the silver podium and curling his fingers at his jaw. "So what are you asking us? Attack him on a mission of revenge? We can't accept that."

"I wouldn't ask that of you, because it would stoop to his level." He took a single step forward, looking hard into the Emperor's eyes. "I joined this military group in order to get away from that past, in order to change things. I joined your empire because I could see the righteousness that you, the officers and your members have. This is an honorable military, I would not ask you to do something that goes against everything you would stand for."

"Then what are you asking?"

Flame breathed in slowly and looked to the right, pausing momentarily before removing his phone from his pocket. "Last night." He approached the Emperor's podium and set the phone down in front of the man. "I received a distress call from Kakeron. A close friend and former confidant of mine during those times, he was also a Champion for this same military…"

The Emperor started to hum as he turned his attention towards the phone. Sonic and Vie leaned in, their eyes scanned the screen as though reading a textbook.

"Another good friend of mine, code name Bowser, was visiting with Kakeron when they were ambushed by Jacob. They claim he's blaming his higher ranks for the fall of his empire, he has already killed many." The three leaders turned their gazes upwards, their lips stretched into thin lines and their brows furrowed.

"As you can see, Kakeron reports those dead; Codename Coolkid, Arkia, Puffury…to name a few. He claims Jacob's coming for me next, and is keeping Kakeron and Bowser alive as he feels they know where to find me." He uncurled his hands and cleared his throat. "These were once close friends of mine, you understand, I cannot lose more people to this corrupt general."

His gaze shot over to Sonic, burning with determination. Sonic's eyes softened and the man let out a heavy sigh. "Emperor. Vie. With your leave…" The two superior leaders turned to Sonic. Scelus folded his hands at his waist and raised his eyebrows. "May we discuss appropriate action?"

"You would vouch for the Corporal?"

"Yes sir." He couldn't help but to smirk, and hope that Sonic could help convince them. It was Sonic that knew the details of those final days with the military, and Sonic knew of all the cruel methods taken by Jacob.

Scelus turned his head and pointed to the door. "Corporal, if you would. Step outside and let us discuss this matter. We will call you in once we have made a decision."

"Thank you kindly, sir." He bowed. "Ave Endoria." He promptly left the area and leaned up against the wall beside the closing door. His arms folded over his stomach and he looked down the long corridor where, for only a moment, he saw his wife and young daughter walking hand in hand.

They passed him as two spirits with an angelic aura around them. His cheekbones rose and tears welled up beneath his eyes as he watched the pair disappear through a nearby wall.

An uncertain amount of time passed before he heard the door open and felt a hand upon his shoulder. Flinching, he turned on a dime and his eyes met with Sonic's. "They sent me out to inform you," Sonic began, "Nikki and Rachel will be avenged and your former officer and soldier will be rescued." His heart jumped into his throat and his body froze.

"Y-You mean-"

"The Emperor wants to personally meet your former general in the field of battle. He says the man's ways are a grievous insult to the moral and ethical code of the world, and he must be brought to justice. Your former officer's call also reveals a threat against your life, one of our members, and that cannot be ignored."

Flame could feel the relief washing over him, easing the aches within him. He smiled generously at his friend and replied with a fervent nod. "Is there a plan of action? What's our first move?"

"It will be a small task force, us and a few of our soldiers. Based on the current status of your former military, we feel Jacob may not have anyone. However, we are going to send a few of our soldiers to his location as spies, to return with a proper report of his current state."

On the eve of the battle, Flame and Sonic approached the location given by the scouts. Scelus and Vie were behind, briefing some of the soldiers, and one of the other generals was on her way to finding a proper sniping position.

"Once Voy finds a location and the Emperor gives the word, we'll charge." Sonic glanced at Flame and pat his shoulder. "You okay?"

Flame crawled underneath a brush and peered out at the compound that was once the mighty fortress known as Latios. He puffed several times, and the right side of his upper lip pulled up as the vivid memories of the fort returned to his mind.

There were two guards standing at the gate, which was left wide open. It seemed that Jacob did not yet lack the ego and arrogance he once had. "This is where Nikki and Rachel were cut down," Flame replied with a whisper.

"Maybe he knew you were coming." Sonic crawled alongside him and pulled his binoculars up to his eyes. "The scouts reported that Jacob has only a handful of soldiers left, more than enough for a task force of our size. They are loyal and more than willing to shed blood for him."

"Then I say we give him blood."

"One step at a time, Flame." Sonic pulled the binoculars down and grabbed the radio from his hip. "Clear from the brush." Sonic pulled the speaker away momentarily and hummed contemplatively while looking out to the gate. "Only two guards posted, light armor, no helm."

A woman's voice responded back through the static. "Eeek and I are in position. We've a clear path to the gate. I'm ready to open fire. At your word, Emperor."

Sonic pressed down the call button, whispering back into the radio. "They have guns, but old. I only see swords in their hands, Voy." Sonic smirked as Voy cackled uproariously over the radio.

"They're not properly outfitted for a raid! Were they not expecting one?"

"If they did, they probably expected only Flame to respond. I doubt they're aware he's joined the Endorian Empire."

Another voice arose from the radio, it was Scelus. Sonic and Flame listened for their orders. "Here's the plan," Scelus begun, "The scouts did report a poor outfit but we cannot presume that all of them are poorly outfitted for battle. Voy and Eeek, you two will begin the assault from the front."

There was a momentary pause, then the emperor spoke up once again. "The scouts revealed the location of the hostages. They're in a bunker beneath the fort. A few of our men dug a tunnel from the back last night to reach them. That said, Sonic and Flame, the two of you will enter through this tunnel and receive the hostages."

"Yes sir," Sonic replied. Flame closed his eyes and breathed out slow. While he wanted to be a part of the action, he felt this was the best route. Kakeron and Bowser were more important than the blood that would be spilled today."

Vie's voice joined Scelus's, his words were firm and quick. "We have snipers surrounding from the hills, they're trained to take out the enemies on the battlements. The two of you need to make a stealth run for the entrance of the tunnel in the back, but be careful for any soldiers watching from the top. If they spot you before our snipers can reach them, take them out before they can alert anyone."

"Understood."

"Now there is also a tower in that fort," Scelus said. "There will be snipers in there, I presume. So be careful of that. Voy and Eeek, draw as much attention as you can but remain at a distance. You already know to do this."

"Aw but that takes out some of the fun," Voy remarked, "But we understand."

"The elevator that comes up from the underground bunker is in the garage in the right corner. The two of you must be there to receive Sonic and Flame as they bring the hostages out."

"Understood, sir."

"Vie and I will enter with the final wave of soldiers to perform a clean sweep. With any luck, the scouts' report of this general will ring true and he won't leave his assembly room while the fighting is taking place."

"What is he, a coward?"

"We do not know that for certain, Voy. Never underestimate the enemy or make presumptions, you must always be aware of every possibility. The enemy is weak and we are strong, but that does not mean that we cannot be overpowered. Perform the wrong maneuvers and the wrong steps, we will lose. Do everything carefully and correctly, we will succeed."

"I could just enter that assembly room and take Jacob out, you know. I could shoot him through the window."

"Leave him to me. I want him to see what a true leader is. A true leader cares for his troops and does not value self over all, a true leader must remain strong and a role model to strive for. A true leader fights with his men and does not use scare tactics to force the hands of his or her soldiers. Jacob fights with each individual on his own, with his soldiers serving only to glorify him. We fight as a team, as a single unit. Together we are one, and together we will defeat the enemy. Ave Endoria, I shall meet you on the battlefield. Begin your approach."

Flame and Sonic exchanged nods and crawled towards a nearby brush closer to the hills on the right of the fortress. The soil felt as blood between his fingers, and sweat moved along his flaring nostrils. Revenge burned like wildfire in his mind, and rage in his heart.

Gunfire filled the sky, causing him to jolt his head back and peer out. True to word, Voy and Eeek were rushing for the gate from two different angles. Each had about five soldiers following them.

The two guards flung about like ragdolls before collapsing onto the ground. Several soldiers began pouring from the gate and opened fire, but Voy immediately rolled away and jumped up to her feet, then fired two shots into the group of guards. Flame and Sonic watched as the two guards struck by her bullets fell dead on the ground.

Sonic laughed and nudged Flame in the side. "What did I tell you?" Flame raised an eyebrow and glanced to his friend. "She's a fireball on the battlefield."

"Let's just keep moving," Flame replied with a low growl. He was impressed as well, but now was hardly the time to watch their comrades.

"You need to lighten up. What do you say after this, we grab a drink and celebrate?"

"You heard our leader, victory isn't assured yet."

"No, but I expect it."

Flame looked towards the setting sun and felt the wind caressing the skin left bare from his combat mask. "I may visit their graves one last time." Sonic smiled at him then nodded swiftly.

"Perhaps we will all go with you, when this is over. Pay our respects, and then we'll grab a celebratory drink." Flame chuckled.

"Alright. _Then_ we'll grab a drink." He clicked his tongue and watched a soldier on the battlement fall off. With a heavy sigh, he continued the approach. "Kakeron was a skilled officer, and a good man. Maybe he can serve with us?"

"We'll see." Sonic rose from the bush and pointed to the wall of the fortress. "Should we get closer? Do you remember if they had any outside defenses, such as mines?"

"Not to my knowledge, but if they have any grenades, they could throw them down if they spot us."

"So we'll keep our distance." Flame looked past Sonic and spotted a soldier on the battlements aiming a rifle down.

"Get down!" Thinking fast, he grabbed the pistol from his belt and fired a shot past Sonic, hitting the soldier in the chest. Sonic's eyes widened and he turned in time to see the soldier fall back into the area.

"Damn!" Sonic dove back into the brush and King moved alongside him. Eeek's voice blasted from the radio, demanding to know what happened, as he spotted the soldier aiming down.

Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled his radio up to his lips. "It's nothing, just a close shot is all. What is the status inside?"

"I'm climbing to the battlements," Eeek replied, "There aren't many left up there. Voy and the other soldiers have the situation under control on the ground, and nobody appears to be manning the turrets up here."

Sonic looked to the sky as the sound of distant chopper filled their airs. "Jacob has choppers." He cleared his throat and returned to the radio. "Alright Eeek, I think a helicopter is headed towards the fort. If you can get to a turret, try taking that bird down."

"Shouldn't be a problem." They heard a chuckle and waited for him to say something more. "You should be inside the fort. If you could see the panic Voy's causing down here." Sonic pulled the radio away and started to laugh.

"You tell her, when this is all over, I'm making a statue in her honor at base."

Just then another voice spoke out. It was Voy, speaking fast and with slight aggravation in her tone. "I appreciate the sentiment, but would you clowns kindly stop using the radio for personal conversation and get on with the mission!" Sonic's smile faded away and Flame had to stifle a laugh.

"I'll admit it Sonic." He smirked as his friend looked to him with the look of a scolded pup. "I'm liking her more and more."

A shade of red came over Sonic's face and he furiously fastened the radio back on his hip. "Shut up."

They reached the back of the fort, which had been left unguarded. The entrance of the tunnel was covered by a wooden plank and several leaves atop it. Flame kicked it off and peered down the dark tunnel. "I see the scouts left us a ladder." He lit it up with a flashlight and squinted to get a better view. "I see no one waiting for us down below."

"Alright Flame, lead the way." They made their descent quickly, but carefully, listening for more than just the sound of gunfire above them. He wanted to make sure there wasn't any shuffling or other noises to indicate soldiers waiting for them.

At the bottom, he hopped off the ladder and pressed his back against a wall corner. He peered around the corner, then looked left and right. "See anyone down there?" Sonic called. Flame raised his gun and leaned further out for a better view, but was satisfied that no one was there.

"All clear."

Sonic ran up to him. The two stood at the border where the scouts' tunnel ended and the steel bunker began. The corridor into the bunker was long, and at the end was an open, square shaped room with several weapons and armor lining the area.

In the very back was a cell, where two people sat on opposite walls. His heart skipped when he saw the familiar face. "Kakeron, Bowser, you're safe." The two looked up at him and their mouths fell open.

"You came!" Bowser exclaimed. Bowser had been one of the younger operatives, a fresh recruit in Flame's time in the old army. Kakeron was closer to Flame in age.

Eeek's voice sounded from the radio, startling the two. "Chopper's down, but there's an issue. Jacob is nowhere to be found."

"I've swept the entire blasted place!" Voy exclaimed.

"She's not joking, this place is a bloodbath up here. Any stragglers are hiding somewhere. Sonic, Flame, please tell me you're almost at the hostages. Vie and the Emperor are making their way in right now."

"Watch my back," Vie spoke, "I'm headed into the tower. Did you check this place, Voy?"

"No," Voy replied, "I'm staying at ground level. Heights aren't really my thing. I'm going to head for the garage, I'm prepared to receive Sonic, Flame and the hostages."

"I'm nearing the top of the tower now." They heard a gunshot, followed by an angered cry. "The bastard shot him, he just shot Eeek!" Flame and Sonic paused, their hearts stilled as they listened to Vie's rage-filled firing.

"What? Vie, I'm fine! You're overdoing the kill!"

"Oh. I thought he hit you. I saw you jerk back."

"Grazed my arm, but no, I'm fine."

Ignoring any further commentary for now, Flame used the end of his rifle to break the lock on the cell door. He opened the door and Kakeron met him with a friendly hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes," Kakeron laughed, "We hoped you wouldn't come running, but it sounds like you brought one hell of a force with you."

"Look who's talking." He smiled back and handed Kakeron his rifle. The man was efficient enough with a gun, and Flame wasn't about to leave him without a weapon on his way up. "You've been underground for a while. What happened?"

"I've been monitoring Jacob for a while." Kakeron checked the ammunition and took a deep breath as Bowser walked up next to him. "Bowser here, you remember him, came looking for a nostalgic visit to Fort Latios." Flame narrowed his eyes and Bowser shrugged.

"I didn't know things had gotten so bad," Bowser replied. The man extended his hand and curled his fingers inwards. "I need a weapon, please. Do we know the status above?" Flame looked to Sonic for an answer. The general was staring down at the radio on his hip, listening to the reports coming in from the others.

"Chaos," Sonic replied, "It's a battlefield. What do you expect? From the sound of it, Jacob's hiding. If Voy and Eeek have been unsuccessful in finding him, then he's evidently good at staying out of the line of fire."

"He's a coward," Kakeron replied with a virulent scowl. His nostrils flared and his eyebrows fell together above his nose. "He'd prefer to hide and wait for his soldiers to take out the bulk and then go in when he's sure not to die. That said, if you have any operatives ready to meet you, let them know to be on the lookout."

The color faded from Sonic's face and he grabbed the radio, shouting into it. "Voy! Don't go into the garage alone, Jacob might be hiding there. Be on the lookout." The radio was silent. Sonic clenched his teeth and sucked in a heavy amount of air. "Voy, answer me."

Flame furrowed his brow as Sonic clicked the radio back to his belt and raised his pistol. "Screw that, she's fine. There's no way they got her. Let's move." Flame led the charge for the elevator, astonished that no guards had been posted underground.

There had to be a reason for this, but there was little time to test a theory. If Voy wasn't responding, it meant one of two things: Either they got her or her radio wasn't working. If she was down, they had to act fast and get to her before Jacob. There was no doubt in his mind the monster would be merciless to those he killed, as he reveled in making a death long and torturous.

"Sonic, I need you to remain absolutely calm." He struck the elevator button and looked over to his friend. "We do not know what we're going to walk into up there. Voy can handle herself, but if she's been taken down, you have to be relaxed."

"He's right," Kakeron explained with a slow voice. "This bastard is inhuman. He lacks empathy and feeds off chaos. He will do whatever it takes to win with the least amount of effort possible. He's a demon, a monster. You cannot reason with someone like that."

Bowser nodded and pat Sonic on the back. "I'm sure she's fine." The elevator doors opened and the group stepped in. Kakeron hit the button for the ground floor, and an oddly classic musical tune came over the speaker. Flame raised an eyebrow and Kakeron scoffed. "Of course. Music. Sympathy for the Devil would be more fitting."

As they neared the surface, Flame's muscles began to tense. He didn't want to alarm the others, though Sonic likely could tell from the sweat dripping into his armor from his face. The garage was where Nikki and Rachel had died by Jacob's hand.

He could only pray they wouldn't see a repeat of the attack.

That prayer was left unanswered when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The group filed out and froze to see a heavily armed man holding Voy as a human shield. His arm was around her throat, and a gun was at her right temple. Her teeth were clenched and her face tense with rage as she struggled to get free.

"Voy!" Sonic shouted. He started to run, but Flame and Kakeron held him back. Sonic bared his teeth and raised his voice. "You bastard, let her go!"

Kakeron stepped in front of them and aimed the rifle for Jacob. "Jake, if you know what's good for you…" Jacob's eyes lit up with a crazed look of bliss and his mouth twisted into a widening grin.

"She's a good officer," Jacob remarked with venom dripping from his tone. "Scanned every nook and cranny of the garage when she entered. She checked every square inch, every shadow, even underneath the armored cars."

"I checked the ceiling last," Voy said with a growl. "He was above me the entire time." Jacob threw his head back with a laugh as Voy's body twisted in another futile attempt to break free. "What does this bastard have on?" She grunted and flailed once more. "The second I saw him, he jumped off from the support beam, and I was right next to the damn wall. I couldn't roll out of the way!"

Flame sneered as Jacob's eyes darted back to him. They resembled a snake's glare, and for a moment he was certain he saw a tongue flicking out. "King knows," Jacob hissed, "I'm wearing the armor of my champions. Only with a little extra weight and thickness. I'm sure I have that to thank for you're not being able to break from my hold."

They heard gunfire outside, followed by Vie and Eeek shouting. Jacob closed his eyes and started to chuckle. "The men can't get in from there, I've sealed and locked the door once your lady entered."

Voy looked to the ceiling and spat for a moment. "He probably got in from the roof. There's a skylight."

Flame stepped beside Kakeron and lowered his voice so his old friend would be the only ear. "Earlier you said you and Bowser hoped I wouldn't come. You sent the distress call, you had to know I'd come for you."

"Yeah, well." Kakeron narrowed his eyes further and his finger hung to the trigger. "Jacob forced us to send it. We refused. We knew he was using us for bait. That person right there? He doesn't care about her. Your friend behind us? He doesn't care about him. He just wants you. He wants to finish the job."

"How did he even manage to capture you?"

"Same way he got your General. Stealth. Only, we didn't anticipate him hiding in the shadows. He gassed us, when we woke up, we were in the cell and he was standing outside telling us to send you the message." Kakeron leaned his head towards Bowser and sneered. "Threatened to slit Bowser's throat on the spot if I didn't send. Bowser was loyal, told me not to send it, but I couldn't let him take another innocent solider."

"You're soft, Kakeron," Jacob spat out, "You always have been." Kakeron shrugged.

"I remember when our biggest enemy was F.E.A.R. We thought _they_ led with fear, we thought _they_ had the arrogant leader who used scare tactics and threats to keep his soldiers in line and active. All along, the enemy was behind us. Leading us. Who would have thought F.E.A.R was in the right, and we were wrong? You served as one of his champions, Flame. You were one of the closest leaders. You saw firsthand how it was…"

Flame bowed his head and clenched his fists. "I remember. 'Just following orders'. Thank god our leader doesn't operate as a madman. He certainly wouldn't use the enemy as a human shield."

"Yeah that's great," Voy said. Voy's glare burned into them and the corners of her lips pulled back into a wide snarl. "But do you mind? I would prefer _not_ to be on the receiving end of a gun."

"Right." Flame looked at Sonic, astonished by the ghastly look on the General's face. The final image of Nikki and Rachel flashed before his mind once more and his features tensed around his face.

With a deep breath he set his hand on the rifle Kakeron was holding and pushed it down. "What are you doing, Flame?" Warning filled Kakeron's voice as Flame took a step forward.

"Let her go, Jacob. It's me you want."

Jacob rolled his head to the right and started to hum. "Well if I do that, she'll just grab her gun and shoot."

Voy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, he got that right." Jacob started to laugh, and he slowly turned the pistol around in his hand.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you all." His eyes darted to his hostage and he pulled the pistol back. Flame's eyes widened and Voy glanced at the gun. "I'll save you for last." In one sweep, he struck her unconscious and pushed her to the ground. Sonic exclaimed in anger and rushed to her side while Kakeron and Bowser remained firmly in place.

Flame chuckled once and shook his head. "She'll put a few extra holes in your corpse for that when she wakes up, Jacob."

"Corpse? You presume I'm going to die." Jacob extended his arms and Flame watched the man's right hand hover inches from the hilt of the sword at his hips.

"Like I said, it's me you want. Let them _leave_." He spoke firmly and with confidence. He glared hotly into Jason's eyes, not faltering from his decision. Jacob growled and Flame motioned to Voy. "Kakeron, Bowser, you two take Voy and get the hell out of the garage."

"We're not leaving you," Kakeron stated.

He blew out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm not asking." Jacob's mouth opened into an oval and his eyes grew large.

"Oh." The man laughed and started clapping his hands as a psychopath might. "He's trading his life for you lot. How generous." Jacob's tongue swept across his lips and his eyes seemed to darken. "I accept the offer. Take off." Kakeron and Bowser exchanged nervous glances and Sonic started to growl. "Last chance. There's a switch beside the door, you can leave through that. No doubt the men outside have run out of bullets trying to break it down…"

Within minutes, Kakeron and Bowser reluctantly agreed and started to carry Voy outside. They met with Vie and Eeek, and promptly informed them to contact Scelus.

Sonic opted to stay behind, sneering and huffing angrily as he aimed his gun at Jacob. "I am not leaving this spot, and don't you dare ask me to." Sensing Sonic's determination, he swept his hands along his armor and stepped forward, sighing heavily. "I'll put a bullet in his head myself if I have to."

A dangerous smirk swept across Jacob's face as his eyes darted to Sonic. "Aw. You look upset, did I do something to piss you off?" Sonic's eyes narrowed and his thumb started to pull back the hammer of his gun.

"Maybe. You want to find out?"

The rage Sonic had was too familiar to Flame, and it was expected when a good friend was struck down in such a manner. Still, it was leaving him blind. "I'm good, but you should have left with the others." In a flash, Jacob grabbed his blade and rushed by them. Sonic fired a shot into the air, then let out a scream as a flash of metal lit up under the skylight.

Flame turned to see Sonic on the ground, holding his leg and sucking in slow, painful breaths. "Oh." Jacob cracked his neck from side to side, laughing as he raised his bloody blade. "That was just a flesh wound." Sonic looked up suddenly and started to reach for his gun. "This next strike will finish you."

"No!" Flame ran for the two, his voice echoed off the walls as he watched Jacob's sword fall like a fang. A sudden jolt of pain shot through his body and blood pumped into his armor. He was standing with his back to Jacob and his front towards Sonic.

Jacob's sword managed to slide into the open space between the collar of his armor and the end of his helmet, and it pierced into the soft lining of his shoulder. His lungs burned and breathing became difficult. "Flame!" Sonic shouted. "What the hell!"

"Y-You…" Flame grit his teeth and struggled to breathe as blood filled his mouth. "Took my wife. My child. You won't take my friends."

"A noble sacrifice." Jacob slung his blade out and grabbed Flame by the upper arm. The man leaned close, whispering into his ear. "For the record, your wife was the best I had." Flame's heart spurned with rage, but he was too weak to move. He felt a sudden force in his lower back, throwing him to the ground. He rolled onto his back and began coughing as blood flowed from his lips.

"A violent end." Jacob turned towards Sonic and slung the back end of his blade onto his shoulder. "You're next. Then, I'm going to find your leader. Kill him. Find your friends, kill them. Then, I'm sure you can figure who's last on my list of targets."

"Screw you!" Sonic grabbed his gun and pushed himself back against the wall while firing off multiple shots into Jacob's armor. Jacob started to laugh as the bullets dented and recoiled, some bullets managed to penetrate while others remained lodged in place. "Die, damn it!"

"You're wasting your ammo. This armor was made by some of the best craftsmen." Shards of glass began to fall behind Jacob, though he remained unaware. An evil glint shone in his eyes while Sonic reloaded another clip. "Only those with enough wealth can afford the material, and typically, they only make armor for the high chiefs of military."

"Is that the case?" Scelus's voice startled Jacob and Sonic. "Then fight someone with similar wear." Jacob turned suddenly and watched as the leader descended from the skylight. Scelus's nostrils flared as his angered eyes fell onto that of Flame and Sonic.

"Ah, you came a little late."

"Sorry." Scelus sniffed and gripped the hilt of his blade. "Voy woke up a moment ago, I was busy making sure Vie and Eeek kept her from coming back here. She's fairly pissed, as am I."

"I hear your army prefers guns to swords."

"That is true, but you have your blade drawn. I'll fight you on equal grounds if you wish, it is how a true warrior should. Some superior force may be necessary."

"I'll take you on." Jacob lunged for Scelus, and in a single quick swipe, the Emperor drew his blade and swung it in front of him. The sound of clashing metal filled the air, and Scelus pushed Jacob back.

Meanwhile, Flame could feel himself fading. Sonic crawled over to him and started to shake him. "Flame? Flame, come on man." Sonic turned him onto his side so that he would not drown on the blood filling his lungs and throat.

"It's no use." He closed his eyes and started to smile as he listened to the sound of swordplay. "I will be with them soon."

"No. You'll be fine." His chest tightened and his teeth clenched as he used the last of his strength to speak.

"A-Ave Endoria. Thank you…" His eyes moved to the corner of the room where Nikki and Rachel had perished. They appeared with a white aura around them. He smiled at his wife, meeting her tender loving eyes one last time. Rachel grabbed her mother by the hand and looked with concern from Flame to Nikki, and back.

"Let's go home," Nikki whispered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his heart fell silent.

"Flame." Sonic's eyes widened and the corners of his lips pulled into his cheeks. Frown lines formed around the corners of his mouth and tears filled his eyes. "No. No, buddy. Come on, you can't go." A single shot rang out and a body fell beside him. When he looked over, he saw blood pumping from a wound in the back of Jacob's head.

His eyes traveled to the window above the door, and in the distance he saw Voy on one of the battlements with a sniper rifle in her hand.

Scelus's chest expanded as he sheathed his blade and extended his hand. "Sonic. Get up. Let's go." He was safe, Voy was safe, everybody was alive and well. Sonic looked one last time at his friend and placed his hand on the flame insignia on the armor's chest.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why'd he have to jump in the way? Jacob's cheap ass sword wouldn't have done anything to me." He dropped his head onto the armor and clenched his fists. "Damn it."

Scelus knelt beside him and set his hand onto Sonic's shoulder. "It is okay. He is with his family, they're avenged and the corrupt general can no longer harm anyone else. I feel that is all he wished."

Sonic raised his head and looked to Flame's face. His shoulders fell and a sigh escaped his lips. "You're right, sir."

"They're at peace now." Scelus reached over and with his hand, closed Flame's eyes.

Some days later, Sonic stood beside his Emperor, with Vie on the other side. Eeek was standing beside him, and another officer was on the other side of Vie. Sonic's right leg was wrapped in a bandage and he was using a crutch to stand. Behind them was a casket, covered with the flag of the Endorian Empire, waiting to be lowered into the ground.

Before them stood Kakeron, with Voy speaking of his joining the Empire as per Flame's final request. The man proved his valor on the day of the battle, and thus, Scelus was happy to have him in the ranks.

Several soldiers surrounded the area, but to Sonic, they were all a blur. Even the words being spoken were but static to his ears.

His eyes drifted away from the right corner and looked past the number of soldiers. Behind the crowd he saw a sight that stole his breath. Flame was standing beside his wife, his arm protectively around her waist. Their young child stood before them, grinning as her father's hand brushed the top of her head.

 _"Don't mourn"_ , he heard his friend's voice in his head and looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this. Nobody reacted, and he still wasn't sure if this was his imagination. _"Fight for what's right, stay strong, and live a long life."_

A tear came to his eyes and he looked back for the family, but they were gone. A breath held in his throat for a moment, then rushed from his lips as a warmth came over him.

Scelus raised his head and smiled as the sun lit up his face. "Our rescue mission was successful," he stated, "Thanks to the sacrifice of one of our own. Today we remember that sacrifice, we remember the lives lost in battle, and we remember the day that together we defeated a wicked empire that left untouched would surely have risen again with greater corruption and wickedness. Had we not defeated them now, they surely would have been a greater threat in the future."

The soldiers sounded off and Sonic closed his eyes, chuckling softly as a funeral dirge went out for every soldier lost either in the battle or murdered by the callous emperor.

The Endorian Empire continued to grow from that day on, and many heard of the brave assault led by Scelus that day and the victory dealt at Fort Latios. Former members of Jacob's fallen army rallied to join the Endorian Empire, and with them they brought many new members into their ranks.

A day would come when Sonic, the other warriors on the field that day, and even Scelus himself would retire from the Empire, but its legacy continued to thrive long after they hung up their arms.

Still with their rising fame and glory came enemies as well, but leaders and soldiers new and old would always remain ready to fight for honor and the just, to prevail no matter the cost. Even as the generation passed, those original heroes stood as a reminder of the rise of the Endorian Empire.

A strong and proud military.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. What did you think? Do you have any opinions regarding the events and so forth? I'd like to add also that the character of Voy is absolutely _not_ a damsel in distress (I hate those character types anyway), there were multiple reasons why she was captured by the antagonist, pertaining to the plot of the story itself


End file.
